


Bittersweet Time

by klutzy_girl



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Cancer, Character Death, Family, Ficlet, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: TK and Carlos introduce their newborn son to a dying Owen.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Bittersweet Time

TK and Carlos slowly pushed the bassinet down the hallway, fearful of waking their newborn son or upsetting him in anyway, and then made their way into Owen’s room. He smiled and waved when he locked eyes with them. “That my grandson?” he wheezed.

“This is your grandson,” Carlos confirmed.

TK forced a smile and scooped the baby up. “Dad, meet Miles Owen Strand-Reyes. Miles, this is your grandpa.”

Owen held his arms up and TK handed the baby over but made sure to grip them both since his father’s strength had failed him. “So handsome.”

“I’m probably biased but he’s the most handsome baby in the nursery,” Carlos chimed in.

Owen chuckled and then turned his head as he began coughing. It rattled his whole body and it took him a few minutes to calm down. Fortunately, Miles stayed asleep. TK glanced up at his husband and the look on his face broke Carlos’ heart. “He loves you already,” TK murmured.

“Feeling’s mutual.” Owen grabbed a tiny finger and beamed at the newborn in his arms.

Sensing that something was about to go south, TK took Miles back and handed him over to Carlos, who leaned down and kissed the baby’s forehead. “You want to open your eyes for your grandpa?” he tried. When the baby failed to listen, his shoulders slumped.

Owen just looked amused. “Already … not listening to you.”

“Yeah, laugh it up,” TK teased. Owen leaned forward, a coughing fit taking him by surprise, and his son had to put the oxygen mask back on. “Breathe, Dad,” he instructed.

It took Owen a few minutes to settle down but he slumped against his pillow once he was able to breathe again. He was so grateful to get a chance to meet his grandson - he had been holding on for months, waiting impatiently for Miles’ birth. He suspected TK knew (but chose to remain in denial about it) and Carlos had talked about it with him a few times. “Glad I got … to stay … this long.”

TK froze and his eyes glazed over for a split second. “Nah, this is a happy time. I’m married to the love of my life and we’re parents now. Isn’t that amazing?”

Owen nodded his head. “Absolutely.”

“Then there you go!” TK sighed and sat down in a chair.

“We can’t stay for very long - he needs to be back up in the nursery in a few minutes,” Carlos informed Owen, who nodded in understanding. Right on schedule, Miles opened his eyes and he walked over to the bed to give Owen a closer look. “Look at him.”

“I see.” Owen closed his eyes and fell back asleep again, his energy spent.

TK stood up and kissed Carlos. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll take him up - you want to stay?” Carlos knew TK was terrified to leave his father’s side and only the excitement of Miles’ birth had gotten him to move (Judd and Grace had stepped up to help and stayed with Owen while TK and Carlos’ surrogate was in labor. Even now, their friends were stopped by in shifts to keep him company). 

TK got out his phone and checked his texts. “Yeah, I’ll stay for about half an hour - Michelle’s supposed to get here soon.”

“Got it.” Carlos flashed him a smile and then set Miles down in the bassinet. The two of them headed back to the maternity ward.

TK joined them about an hour later, looking worn down and near tears. Carlos pulled him in for a hug and didn’t let go for the longest time. And TK was visibly on edge as they drove home from the hospital with Miles the next morning, although he tried to hide it.

Owen held on for three more days and Carlos, Judd, and Grace were there to comfort TK when he finally broke, months of dread and grief finally catching up to him.


End file.
